


Club Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Club leaders, Fanfiction, Gen, POV First Person, clubs, weird backstory, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, Aiko Katasu, have been hired to film the daily lives of the official 10 Club Leaders at Akademi High. As you get to know these quirky, young students, you realize that managing a club might not be the most difficult thing they, or you, have to take care of and that you all might have more in common than you thought...





	1. - Prologue -

You peer around the room as the fluorescent overhead light blinds you.  
"Ms. Katasu?" A cold voice jolts you back to reality. It came from a laptop in the center of the air-conditioned room. You, along with several highly important figures are seated in the Headmaster's office, situated in the heart of Akademi High. The voice came from a young woman named Megami Saikou, daughter of the current CEO of Saikou Corp., the company that runs the high school. You would feel honored to be in this position; if it wasn't for the fact that Megami was highly intimidating. She was born into a family of wealth, while you are a lowlife camera-woman who lives in a one-person apartment with your multiple cats and a second-hand coffee machine. About a month ago, you applied for an open position at this school, deemed for someone familiar with film. You were surprised when you opened the acceptance email, but now? You honestly just need the money. Who else is going to pay for this week's groceries?  
"Yes?" Her hard-as-stone face stares right at you, and chills go down your spine. Apparently, she mysteriously can't make it to school this week, so you are video-calling her from a slim, silver laptop. Sitting between the schools Guidance Counselor and the Headmaster, you wipe your sweaty hands on the beige, bargain sweater you bought at Dollar-Tree.   
"This is a special task that you have been chosen for. The Board Of Education needs validation about the activities committed by the clubs at Akademi High. You have been assigned to film a variety of the lives and after-school actions performed by the 10 current clubs taking place in this facility; Art, Occult, Cooking, Sports, Gardening, Science, Photography, Martial Arts, Light Music, and Drama. Your payment should, and will be discussed with Headmaster Shuyona later on. Am I clear?"   
Megami's firm voice pierced the air, distracting you from the buzz of the AC.  
You nod along as she tells you that the Club Leaders are awaiting my arrival in a spare room down the hall and to go to the left and how I better hurry if I want to make a good impression? As if you haven't butchered enough impressions already. You stand up, pick up your 5 dollar camera bag and make a swift getaway before they decide to find someone more experienced for the job.  
You find a door open ajar after following Megami's instructions. Several diverse young people are seated around a hardwood table, seemingly awaiting your arrival as you walk in. The one thing they all have in common is a red piece of cloth tied around their right arms, each with a different symbol representing a different club. It's obvious who belongs to which club; The girl with a flower on her head; Gardening. The boy with a camera around his neck; Photography. You are quick to sit in the empty seat, beside a red-headed boy with a smock covered in paint splatters and across from a girl with pink-streaked hair and a music note hairclip. She stands up and starts talking.  
"'Sup, Aiko Katasu? We're the Club Presidents. I guess we'll intro' ourselves." She spoke in an energetic tone.  
"I'm Miyuji Shan, Prez of the Light Music Club and Lead Singer of the Strawberry Thieves. We rock most of the school, whether they like it or not." She playfully smirks at you, and then points to the boy sitting next to her, writing something down. He's wearing a labcoat with different tools spilling out the pockets, yellow rubber gloves, and has messy light grey hair. He clears his throat and stands up.  
"Me? My name is Kaga Kusha, President of the prestigious Science Club. We're currently working on world dominati- I mean, the betterment of mankind. Just, try to stay away from trouble. We can't risk anymore... losses. " He sits back down without saying another word. The next girl stands up.  
"I'm Kizana Sunobu, leader of the Drama Club. When I'm older, I'm sure I'll be a famous actress, so you better ask for my autograph now. Before there's a huge lineup."   
Her voice sounds like she yodels in her spare time. She seems snobby, but looks just like another student you had seen in the halls. Same purple twin tails, at least. She gave everyone in the room a dirty look, and took a seat.  
"Hi, I'm Furredo Jonzu, President of the Photography Club. Our club isn't really very...active. In fact, we could use some tips from a professional like you." The blond boy with a camera around his neck scratched the back of his neck. "-But, if there's ever a mystery you have, I bet we could solve it!" He sounds eager to become a Junior Detective. You keep that in mind for later.   
"Hello dear! I'm Uekiya Engeika, leader of the Gardening Club. We tend to most of the flowers placed around the halls, and we also work in the garden behind the school. Everyone around here refers to me as Big Sister Uekiya-"   
The Club Leaders collectively groan, leaving poor Uekiya looking deflated, along with the giant flower on her dark brown hair.  
"O-oh, I understand... That's okay..." She sits down solemnly and taps the sad looking girl next to her, clutching a book.  
"M-My name's Oka.... I run the Occult Club... I guess we do some... Stuff..." She stays sitting as she speaks. Her disheveled hair and face match the gloomy tone of her voice, while the short-haired athlete sitting next to Oka, who looks the polar opposite of the Occult Club leader, jumps up from her seat.   
"Hiya! I'm Asu Rito, President of the Sports Club. We have different schedules for almost every practice, so you gotta be there or be square! I guess that could mean getting hammered on by Megami, which sucks for you. She's pretty..." Asu sharply inhales.  
"... Tough."  
You feel unhealthy compared to her and the muscular guy sitting next to her, who proceeds to introduce himself.  
"I'm Budo, leader of the Martial Arts Club. We train almost every day in a variety of different forms of self-defense. If you ever get in a run-in with a delinquent or bully, just call for me." He winks at you, making you feel small. The only club you've ever joined in your years was the loser club. School drop-out not included.  
'Only 2 more..' You think to yourself. How you're going to get through the day filming without falling asleep on the job will take willpower. Willpower and lots, and lots of coffee.   
The smiley, short girl sitting next to Budo, holding a basket of goods, daintily stands up.  
"Hello Aiko, I'm Amai, the leader of the Cooking Club. I baked you some cookies, if that's alright with you..." She passes down the wicker basket and you peek in. Sweet! A week's worth of breakfasts covered. You gratefully return her genuine smile with an attempted one. Being nice hasn't ever been your strong suit. Hey, somebody's gotta yell at the rowdy kids in the back alley, and the half deaf landlord ain't gonna do it.  
And finally, the redheaded boy next to you stands up.  
"I'm Geiju. Art Club. We paint. We sculpt. We draw." He says, emotionless.  
That's what you're presented with. Rebellious Musician, Mad Scientist, Snobby Yodeler, Wannabe Detective, Sensitive Gardener, Sad Exorcist, Passionate Athlete, Muscular Black-belt, Happy Cook and Tortured Artist.  
You pray the pay is good. You pray.


	2. - Episode 1: The Club Mural -

"-And now that we've discussed the Science Clubs damages and expenses, we now move on to the Art Club. Geiju?"  
The camera focuses on the temporary Head of Student Council, Kuroko Kamenaga. Apparently, all the Club Leaders have a weekly meeting to discuss current events, budgets, and owed supplies. The way most of these meetings go is the entirety of the Student Council getting mad at the Science Club for somehow losing money. Again. You would feel bad for Kaga if he wasn't so eccentric. Reminds you of your Great Aunt.  
"-Would you and your members be available to paint a Club Mural? It would make a good impression on the public, let alone the Board Of Education."  
Kuroko is Megami's second in command, and good at it too. While you're not a student at the school, you still feel threatened by her firm teaching style. A young woman like her would be disappointed in your living habits; even though you're older than her. And not under her control.  
Geiju, the redheaded president of the Art Club, rarely spoke in sentences more than two words long. You've overheard students arguing whether he was just acting pretentious or truly troubled, while he does seem to give good art advice.  
"Sure. Fine." His voice lacks emotion or rebuttal. You know he'll paint it, but he won't try his best. That's the type of person he seems to be, and you've only known him for a day.  
"Splendid. Bring me a sample idea before you leave tonight. That wraps up this meeting. Dismissed." You have to back away from where you were standing as everyone gets up in a rush to make it to class. You sigh, and reluctantly put your camera in the leather bag you bought two days ago. While you aren't the most professional camerawoman, you still try to keep appearances.  
Earlier that morning, you met with the Headmaster in his air-conditioned office. While it's still the beginning of fall, you really don't think it's that hot outside, or inside for that matter. Old People. Ugh.  
You discussed how your days will usually go. Well, not really discussed. He just handed you a paper and shooed you out of his office. The paper was warm, which means he just printed it. Everything about this school was weird and sketchy. Much like how schools already are.  
You leaned against the beige walls of Akademi High and read the paper, ignoring the stares of students heading to class.  
__________ _ ____________ __ _ ____ _ _____  
Morning: Every morning all club leaders and you will meet in room 2:6 until the first bell rings. You will talk about club plans for the upcoming day. Do not start until all are present unless specified other.  
Lunch: Every lunch you will spend on the roof or filming club leaders. Do not mingle with students or distract them from their studies. Pack your own bento.  
Afternoon: Most afternoons you will spend filming club activities between 5:00pm and 6:00pm. Then you may proceed home.  
__ _ ___________ ___ __ __ __ ________ __  
"Easy enough." You thought. It's wasn't like you really wanted to talk to students; you're short enough to be one, and picking up lunch at the food truck next to your apartment shouldn't be an issue. You're only real concern was talking to the Club Leaders. They didn't seem to be the most normal-ish students, and you're not the best at small talk.  
During the student's classes, you are free to roam around the school grounds and kill time until it was lunch, so you visited the art clubs room. It was what you expected it to be; art supplies scattered around and easels propped up in the middle of the room. One easel had a portrait of the main character from your favorite anime, Magical Girl Miyuki painted on it. There must be an Otaku in the Art Club, which doesn't surprise you. Your old girlfriend's sister's friend's mom, who was a teacher, had a student like that in their class. Man, long-distance connections are great.  
You brush your hand across the canvas, feeling the white, lumpy pattern on your fingertips. You remember the first time your brush stroked across the board, the smell of paint in the air, the-  
"Um, what are you doing here?!"  
A high pitched voice rang out behind you. You spin around and come face to face with a clear member of the Art Club. She has messy teal hair, pinned up in random spots using colorful hair clips, and she's wearing a beret.  
"If Geiju saw that you've been touching our art, he'd be furious! You better find another club to crash, newbie. He's gonna be here any second." You defensively back away from the painting as the short schoolgirl charges straight for the art you were touching, not breaking a glare.  
"Just because you're the new student doesn't mean you get to steal my Senpai, let alone his art! If you're ever thinking of loving him, remember this! Efude Nurimono is. Geiju's. One. And. Only. Lover! She tapped her foot on the ground, marking the last few words, speaking too fast to process.  
"Y-you must have me confused for someone else, Efude..." You hold your hands up in defeat as if you'd been caught red-handed by the cops.  
"I'm not a new student, I just have to film the clubs for the school." You stare at her as she takes the art off the easel and leans it against the wall, stomping angrily around the room. You decide it would be in good health to leave.  
As soon as you make it out into the hall, you can breathe. Not looking where you're going, you run straight into Geiju.  
"Hi, Aiko." He says, expressionless.  
"Geiju! I mean, hi. When are you going to paint the mural?"  
"5:00."  
He makes his way past you and into the club room. As you turn around, you almost crash (Again) into a hurried Miyuji, leader of the Music Club.  
"Was that Geiju? Has he started painting yet? I need to talk to him." She doesn't wait for your response and charges into the room. You solemnly follow behind, gripping your camera.  
"Geiju, my man! Um, could you do the Music Club a favor? The Strawberry Thieves are thinking about going on tour soon, so we can't really be part of the mural... " Miyuji stood across from Geiju, who was standing next to a very annoyed Efude, sketching on an easel. He didn't even look her way, but slightly nodded. She looked relieved.  
"Thanks, man! You're the best. The best." She cuffed his shoulder, which he shrugged off. She hurried out of the club room as another leader came running in; Kizana.  
"Geiju! There you are! Listen up brat, I need you to take the drama club out of the big painting you're going to be doing. We have a performance soon, and we can't be linked to an ugly school like this. Especially with freaks like the Science Club walking the halls."  
She must not have realized, but Kaga, leader of the Science Club, who was standing in the doorway the entire time, looked baffled as if no one ever called him a freak before.  
"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." She said in a sarcastic tone, before hurrying off. He looked back at her, then at Geiju, looking puzzled.  
"While I could go into explicit details about how the Drama Club should not be a real club, let alone a subject, I have a different issue. I heard that there would be a club mural painting being forged later this evening, and while I don't dabble into illogical things such as art, I need you to keep the Science Club out of it for government reasons. If one was to ever- let's say, break the law, we don't want to be discoverable through any means. We thank you for this in advance." Kaga wrung his hands, looking worried. Geiju waved him off. 

"Wow, what clubs are you even going to be able to put into it? It seems like all of them are asking to be taken out of it-" You start to say, but are interrupted by another leader.  
"Geiju darling! I must ask for a big favor. The members of the Gardening Club feel selfish to be displayed in a context like this, so could you please not paint us? Thank you so, so much!" Uekiya, the leader of the Gardening Club was politely standing in the beige doorway, a bliss smile on her dainty face as she bowed. Geiju didn't even turn to face her, and instead motioned for Efude to scrap her sketch.

"Bland. Restart."

You catch Efude's reaction on camera, her face falling, but she swiftly caught it and replaced it with a new look of determination as she began to draw again.

"Geiju! I don't mean to bother but- ack, sorry!" Furredo, the friendly leader of the Photography Club and Amai, the sweet leader of the Cooking Club had both attempted to enter the art room at the same time, and Furredo, being taller, had bumped her in the head. Right after Amai squealed, Budo and Asu, the two leaders of the most energetic clubs, had run into Amai and Furredo, causing them all to fall down in a jumble. A timid Oka followed behind and stared at them, clutching a book as usual.

You tried to stifle your laughter as Geiju twisted to look at them, and not shedding any emotion, and went back to painting. Did this guy react to anything?  
You turn the camera to focus on a teacher walking down the hall, passing by the tangle with a disapproving look on her face, but you could see that behind her round glasses, her eyes sparkled with old memories of fun. You had a way of seeing people like that; past their harsh exteriors and reading them by the twinkle in their eyes. It wasn't hard to study people when no one ever notices you. Being quiet had many perks; this was just one of them. Maybe you and Oka weren't so different after all.  
After the bunch unscrambled from their position on the floor, it was hard to make out anything anyone was saying in the mess of words as they all rushed to explain their excuses about why their club couldn't be included in the mural.

"-Track season is coming up- We're summoning a new demon and can't be seen in pictures or mirrors- Photography Club doesn't do enough to be a real club-"

At this point, you had no idea how Geiju was going to make a club mural if he couldn't even put any of the clubs in it. What would he make, a white canvas? Geiju was definitely the type of artist to paint a white square and call it art.

Just like she used to be.

Geiju stopped painting halfway through a stroke. Everyone in the room, including you, stopped and turned to stare at him, awaiting an answer to whatever had prompted Geiju, the leader of the art club, known to always be painting no matter what, to stop painting. The tension in the air was thick, and you noticed the normal emotionless look in his eyes was replaced with something new. Fury. Was he finally going to lash out?  
"All. Right."  
Wait, what? Wasn't he fed up with everyone backing out last minute? What had happened? He readjusted the blue square glasses resting on his nose and began to paint again as Efude smiled dreamily at him from where she was perched beside him.  
The remaining club leaders nodded solemnly and backed out of the room, exchanging silent gestures and confused looks. You push your plain hair behind your ears and aim the camera at Efude as she skipped out of the room to get more supplies.  
"Sooooo... what will... um... what will you put on the mural..?" You asked.  
"Nothing." His reply was robotic.  
"But don't you need to-"  
"No work now. Free afternoon."

That sly genius! But how did he know that everyone would back out last minute? Did he get Kizana to blackmail them somehow, or maybe-

"Efude. Not good. Only Anime. Everyone knew. No one wanted. Bad painting." Geiju turned his back to you and continued to paint, as if he had said too many words. Not bad, not bad at all for an artist.

You smile at Geiju and walk into the hallway, turning off your camera. Now you had nothing interesting to film this afternoon-

"Pardon me young miss! If my calculations are correct, the Cooking Afilliation's metal baking compartments should be emitting high amounts of thermal radiation right about-" An explosion is heard from across the school as Kaga sprints past you holding a contraption seemingly made out of staplers and a toaster.

Maybe this afternoon would be more fascinating than you thought.


End file.
